


Constellations and the Stellar man

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: Here's a song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcayCUK62fc^ copy and paste that link or doble-click on it if it isn't blue ^I do admit- It's a bit graphic so beware.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Constellations and the Stellar man

https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/kZHUPdnAV5-UbjbKpmNySYB0ATOtonN8B69gwV_nx0KK0QXIQYFw325cpAxrORyX5dFQF4sHCENRbJSTTzMhfUF8etyPu0-Ia0r5Y0IL5p-TD8usp47uIYmQrPnLa0OX6w2UglZN

^ that’s the link for this picture- copy and paste it or just double click on it ^

But it’s no use

It’s hard to not look at the good memories. 

Birthdays

Laughter

Orange juice

Pancakes

Books

The fresh, scentless

Nostalgic air

Heh…

Hugs

Fairy kisses

Empathy

Makes me want to care

Have ‘empathy’

Rubs the good times in my face

Miracous Blithesome the prominent

Comes in with his staff

Glistening

Eye-catching

Hair

His crown shines like the sun

He marches

*how annoying...even his steps are so...empihanatic-

So joyful...disgusting

Makes me want to jump up and dance*

He walks up to the dungeon

Your ‘home’

Covered in webs

Skeletons

Photos

Beethovens 5th symphony plays

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I pull my hair-

Devastated-

Such a looser

The dragons cackle

Guards and dukes

Laugh

If you hate a monk,

You’ll even hate his robe

Hate. 

yeh...I HATED the king

The prince arrives

He bends down

Touches

Your...hair

You bite

Tear at his finger

It’s not like there were any good memories to begin with

Sacrafices

Screams

Tears

Moans

Blood

Tears

Hearts

Dark spells;   
Satanism

The devil's bible

The book of fate

Carbon Dioxide

The boy in the stripped pajamas

The jews

Intoxiating

Infuriating

Confusion

Stabs

The bites

Bunnies leap with joy as the window is covered in blood

Concrete Dripping

Pig meat

Mmmm delicous

The brains, guts

Skin

Face peeled off

https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/ldA70H-Mwi4lxDbZRULoFFYoCc-A4c2ZA3RO8CbGjRL89cDSKTM4gbz4l9IO-Wl2354M2nfuZoOE48wXU-zbeamv_io_6eTw17_pAFA8ezZPKSynA3dNdDuHRVf8k37QAx8jb28_

(Copy and paste that image or double-click on it [but beware])

*I never wanted to be remembered*

Memories erased 

Crushed

You rip his finger off

You laugh

Swallowing the vast amount of blood

Mmm delicious

You suck at his finger

Then release

Laugh

The guards run inside

Adults grab the whipp

“Psycho”

“Crazy bitch”

You laugh

They reach into the room

Cracccck the whip

You laugh

They strike you

Face

Eye

Mouth

Back

Stomach

Hands

Legs

Neck 

They wring your ears 

Pull and

TEAR

Rip and 

SHRED

You laugh

Then bite

They whipp your tongue

Then fetch more guards

They grab you

Dragg

Dragg

Dragg

Towards a dark red door

Baby on the doorstep

Wahhhhh 

Wahhhh

Wahhhh

The keeper

The punisher

Mother

Arrives

A swift hand grabs you

A push

Swift cones

Sharp

Covered in blood

Ching!

No longer alive

Their head is ripped off

And holes are inserted

The truth kills

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcayCUK62fc  
> ^ copy and paste that link or doble-click on it if it isn't blue ^
> 
> I do admit- It's a bit graphic so beware.


End file.
